The present invention relates to the general field of graphics, and more particularly, to the framing industry.
Techniques are well known for framing artwork, including paintings, photographs, certificates, posters, mementos, etc. Typically, the artwork is mounted on a solid sheet of heavy paper stock or its equivalent, e.g., card stock, mat board, velum, etc. Alternatively, an opening is cut in the paper, and the paper is then positioned over the artwork with the cut edges of the paper overlapping the boundary edges of the artwork. The framing process can be completed by optionally covering the paper and artwork with glass, and/or mounting the paper and artwork within a wooden or plastic outer frame.
Even when the item to be framed represents a noteworthy occasion, such as a wedding picture or invitation, a certificate, memento or the like, no cost effective technique exists for applying a high quality legend or other information such as the time, date, and place, or a significant phrase, to the framing substrate. Such a legend could be inked by hand, or stamped with a custom-made die, but these techniques, particularly the latter, are in most instances prohibitively expensive. Of course, inexpensive techniques such as screen printing or "rub-on" lettering could theoretically be used, but would usually degrade the overall appearance.
Thus, there exists no cost efficient technique for applying high quality lettering or legends to the framing material of the type used in the framing industry. Moreover, in view of this deficiency, it is doubtful that anyone in this industry would express optimism about the potential for applying complex graphic designs and the like to the framing materials, other than hand-painting by an artist.
Similar problems have also been present in the making of so-called "show signs". Such signs have been in long use in the lobbies of theatres, conference halls, and reception areas, to inform patrons or guests concerning the "main attraction". Because the information on the signs is typically event-specific, the cost of producing high quality characters or graphics, is generally prohibitive. Thus, such show signs are hand-lettered on paper or carry vinyl characters transferred on plastic, resulting in a functionality that may be satisfactory for information purposes, but which except at great expense, exhibits lower quality than that which the sponsors of the event wish to project.